


Piece of Cake!

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry and Louis' anniversary.<br/>Louis gets Harry a very special cake.<br/>Harry likes the cake too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very special Twitter convo, and some very special Twitter ladies! :-)
> 
> Twitter: @GagaRectioner

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

 

Harry stood in the doorway, shocked. In front of him were his friends and family, and a bunch of balloons and other decorations. "Wait, what? What..." Harry was gobsmacked. After a long day of shopping, going to the gym and writing, he was just planning on a quiet night home with his boyfriend. Well, quiet... maybe with a few pleasurable screams here and there. He saw Louis, his lovely partner, walking over to him with a big smile. "Congratulations, babe." "But... Lou, our anniversary isn't for three weeks!" "I know, but then it wouldn't be as much of a suprise now, would it? Now why don't you put your bags down and come give us a hug, eh?" Harry dropped the bags, lifted his boyfriend up and gave him a big kiss. There were some "oooh's" and "aaah's" coming from different directions and Harry blushed slightly as he put Louis back down. He looked around the room and saw his parents, sister, bandmates and loads of his friends. "Thank you so much, Louis.", he said smiling. "You're welcome babes.", answered Louis with his arms wrapped around his waist. "Now let's get the party going, right?!" Harry finally took of his coat and greeted his friends and family. "Thanks guys." "Thank you!" "Thank you so much for coming!" When he was finally done with greeting and thanking everyone, Louis yelled; "Time to cut the cake!" "You got cake as well? You shouldn't have, babe!" "Oh yes I should have.", answered Louis cheekily. "Why don't you come look at it?", as he guided Harry by his arm to the kitchen. On their kitchen table, stood a rather large box. "That looks like a pretty big cake, Lou.", said Harry. "Isn't that way too much for so many people?" "Oh it's not that big, love. Just rather... tall." Harry looked at him questioningly. "Open it, open it!", Louis practically jumped up and down, giggling and clapping his hands. Harry looked at him fondly for a moment, after which he turned his attention back to the box. He carefully and slowly lifted the top. He was definitely, definitely, NOT prepared for what he saw.

 

 

The cake was tall indeed... because on a layer of about two inches of cake, stood a dick. An erect, 8 inch, quite realistic looking, luscious dick. The kitchen was quiet for a moment. Most people seemed to be a bit shocked. Suddenly, Niall burst into laughter. This seemed to break the ice, people visibly relaxed and started lauging along, although some still had a dissaproving look on their face. Niall held his belly and hiccuped; "Ty-typically Tommo!" Harry grinned along cheerfully, while glancing at the cake. That thing... reminded him of a certain someone else's dick. "Do you like it, sweetheart?", he hard Louis' soft voice beside him. Harry looked up to Louis and noticed his pupils were dilated. Louis looked him in the eyes, looked very clearly at the cake for a moment and then put his gaze back on Harry. Harry swallowed. He felt his dick twitch in his pants. Louis seemed to know exactly what he was doing to him. He smirked for a split second before he turned around and started to mingle. Harry took a last look at the cake, shook his head and turned around. It was NOT appropriate to have dirty thoughts about a cake. Although this cake looked very, very appealing. Harry decided to go get a drink in the living room, and then come back to have some cake. When he came back about five minutes later, the top-part of the cake, the beautiful cock, was missing. Harry stood there shocked for a moment, when a voice whispered in his ear. "I cut some off to save for later. Hope you don't mind?" Harry turned around. There was his boyfriend again, with his smug expression and his dark eyes and Harry wanted to fuck him right now. Louis blinked innocently. "Something wrong, love?" Harry growled softly before he turned and cut himself a piece of cake. No way was he gonna let Louis see what this was doing to him. Not that he needed to. By the looks Louis was giving him every now and then, he knew exactly what this was doing to Harry.

Harry walked around with a semi hard-on the rest of the evening. He constantly dropped things, bumped into people and had to explain why he 'looked as though he was very distracted'. He just decided to tell everyone was he really having a good time, but that he just had a long day and was tired. No way in hell he was gonna tell people that he was turned on by a cake. Maybe a bit rude, but Harry was very happy when he finally let the last guests, Sophia and Liam, out the door. "Bye, thank you!", he waved hastily before closing the door. He hoped he didn't seem rude, but at this point he didn't really care. "In a hurry, are we?", asked a smug voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Louis standing in front of him with the biggest grin. "Lou...", said Harry in a low voice. "What is it, love?", asked Louis sweetly. "Something wrong?" Harry closed his eyes. He didn't really want to look at Louis right now, because he'd be able to tell how he felt immediately. He tried to keep his voice casual when he said; "Where's the cake?" "The cake, you say?", asked Louis, obviously supressing a laugh. "It's in the freezer." Harry opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. "The freezer? Why did you put it there?" Louis looked at him when he said: "Because I know what you want to do with it. And we don't want it to be too soft for it, do we?" Harry wondered if he should pretend he didn't know what Louis was talking about, but then decided he was too far gone. Sternly, he said: "Take it out of the freezer and meet me in the bedroom."

Louis went to their kitchen, while Harry made his way to their master bedroom. He threw his clothes off as soon as he got in, because why keep your clothes on when you know you're gonna have some sexy time with your boyfriend? He grabbed the lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He layed down on his back with his knees pulled up, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Louis and the cake dick. He decided he might as well prepare himself a little bit. That dick didn't exactly look small, after all. He opened the lube and put some on the fingers of his right hand. His dick was already fully hard, just from the anticipation of what was about to happen. Harry slowly pushed his middle finger in, slightly hissing from the friction. After a few thrusts, he felt like it wasn't enough. Harry was impatient, hungry, almost desperate. He pushed in another finger and moaned lowly. At this very moment, his boyfriend walked in. "Well, well...impatient are we?", he asked, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. "Lou", said Harry lowly. "C-couldn't wait. You t-took so long.", he said panting. "Well I might have taken a little longer, knowing what I'd walk into.", said Louis smiling. "Asshole." breathed Harry. "Show...show me the c-cake." Louis came closer with the glorious cake dick in hand. It was in a freezer bag, since he didn't want it to go soft too quickly. Harry took a good look at it. It was beautiful. The color was lifelike, the veins looked realistic. Harry wanted to bite it. But he also wanted to fuck it, and since he was horny as fuck, he decided to go for the second option. "Y-you know what I wanna do, Lou?", he said while pushing his fingers in and out at a fast pace. "Yeah, I know Haz.", said Louis softly. "Want me to put the condom on it?" "Yeah, yeah, please...", answered Harry.

Louis carefully put a condom on the cake dick, and then covered it with lube. "Here you go.", he said while handing it to Harry. Harry pulled his fingers out and whined a little. He immediately placed the cake dick at his entrance. He shivered slightly. "You okay?", asked Louis, watching intently. "Yeah, yeah.", said Harry. "Just... bit cold." He was so turned on he didn't really care, and he pushed the dick inside him. "Uhmf, fuck." He slowly pushed it in as far as he could, and then held it there for a moment. The cold was weird, but also a nice tingling sensation he never experienced before. And just the thought that he had a fucking dick made out of cake up his ass... He opened his eyes and saw Louis staring at him. His eyes were black, hungry. He was biting his lip. Harry lowered his gaze, and saw that Louis was slowly stroking his dick. He pulled out the cake dick, and pushed it back in, hard. He moaned loudly but kept his gaze on Louis. Harry now started to fuck himself harder with his fake dick. Every time he want a little harder, he saw Louis' small hand going up and down his dick a little faster. The sensation was unlike anything he ever felt before. The combination of the cold and the cake and Louis jerking off in front of him..."Hmm, fuck, Lou!", he moaned. "H-Haz?", said Louis while breathing heavily. "Y-yeah?" Louis muttered; "F-fuck me." Harry stopped moving the cock back and forth. Precum had leaked on his bare stomack. "What?" "Fuck.", moaned Louis, hand still wrapped around his dick. "F-fuck me. Fuck we while you have that thing up your ass."

Harry blinked for a second, and then decided not to waste any more time. He pulled his boyfriend on the bed, growling a bit because the fake cock moved a little, and got rid of his pants and boxers. He put some lube on his fingers and carefully pushed one into Louis' tight arse, only to discover was a bit more loose than he anticipated. He questionly looked up, to a slightly blushing Louis. "Why'd you think I took so long?", he muttered. "Now please fuck me." Harry moved himself on top of Louis and kissed him hard. Their kisses were always special, but this was really quite something. It was deep, passionate and needy. Harry moaned softly, every time he shifted, the cake dick moved inside of him. " Come on Haz", breathed Louis against his lips. "I'm ready." Harry opened Louis legs, and pushed them up a bit so he had good acces. He smeared more lube on is throbbing dick and Louis' arse. Carefully, he pushed the tip of his dick past Louis' rim. "You...you okay?", he asked. "Yeah, yeah, fuck Haz. Please fuck me." "Impatient", mumbled Harry. He started fucking him anyway, because who wouldn't fuck Louis Tomlinson? The next few minutes were pretty much an explosion of sounds and dirty words. "Oh fuck... fuck Lou!" "Yeah.. like that!" "Jesus Christ!" Harry thought he was gonna lose it. Here he was, fucking the most beautiful boy in the world with a cake dick up his ass. "Fucking hell", he muttered as he started to fuck Louis harder into the mattress. "Fucking hell, Lou!" "I know, I know", panted Louis. "I-I'm not gonna last, babe." He felt Louis push his nails into his back, trying to pull him in even closer, even deeper. "It's o-okay, Haz. Me neither.", he breathed by his ear. "Fuck you're so good!" "Hmm Lou... gonna come." "Yeah, yeah, come! Come now!", said Louis in a high-pitched voice. With a shout, Harry came in Louis' tight hole. "Hmmmfmmm Lou FUCK". Louis didn't need much more, practically screaming; "Haz, Haz, HAZ!"; he come on both their stomachs. Harry collapsed on top of Louis.

"Fuck, babe, that was so..." "I know.", Louis cut him off. "Fuck, that was brilliant. Fucking brilliant." Harry layed down next to Louis and pulled the fake cock out of his ass, wincing slightly. Harry and Louis looked at it together, and burst out into laughter. The cake dick had slightly melted, and didn't look much like a dick anymore. "What flavour was it anyway?", laughed Harry while tossing the sweetness in the little bin next to their bed. "Was it the same as the bottom?" "Nope." smirked Louis. "This was banana. In case you wanted to take a bite." "Banana?!", said Harry and pouted slightly. "And I didn't get to taste it." "Oh well", said Louis while putting his head on his boyfriend's chest. "At least you got to fuck it." That made Harry laugh again. Wiping tears out of his eyes, he said: "Lou... do you think we're totally crazy?" He felt Louis trace the butterfly on his stomach. "Yes.", said Louis. "And so what? Fuck normal. Fuck everything. Normal is boring anyway." Harry giggled; "I think you might be right." Louis pushed himself up, looked at Harry seriously, and said; "Babe... I'm always right. I was right about getting that damn cake too. " Harry wanted to respond but was stopped by a pair of sweet lips on his. Good move that was. He never really felt like arguing when Louis mouth was on him, wherever it was. And indeed, so what if they weren't normal? At least they were happy. If normal meant he had to be decent, boring and miserable, he'd rather not be normal. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissing him, he tought to himself: _I'd rather be this crazy motherfucker with you, than anything else alone..._


End file.
